


Strictly Platonic

by megamist



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamist/pseuds/megamist
Summary: Dream has feelings for George, it is one sided love. Or is it? Both Dream and George know it can only be a friendship no matter if someone has feelings for the other, but how long until they break?
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 3





	Strictly Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little comma happy at times so sorry about that. I will also abandon writing for weeks at a time. I just realized how bad of an author I am, anyways the fic isn’t finished and it’s still short so if you’re looking for an emotional book save this. Trust me, the plans I have for this fic are so emotional but until then enjoy what’s here!

Love, a feeling that you can’t control, a feeling that eats you up. It destroys you, because you know love is impossible when you’re in love with your best friend. “I know I can’t love George, but I want to, he’s my best friend, but I want more.” Dream said to Sapnap as he complained about various issues in his life

“You guys agreed to be only friends years ago when he had feelings for you. You can’t just take back your word to stay friends, that’s not the right thing to do.” 

“Ugh, you’re right. Thanks Sapnap, but it’s 4:00am Ima go sleep. Good night.” Dream said as he yawned

“Kay, night”

Dream waited until Sapnap left the VC before he shut off his computer. He walked into the living room only to see Patches curled up on the couch watching and waiting for Dream to go to bed so she could cuddle. He grabbed a glass of water and walked back upstairs, Patches followed, he got into bed and scrolled through Twitter as he tried to get George off his mind, he couldn’t. About 5 minutes later he gave up, closed his eyes and dozed off. 

——

A loud meow woke Dream up, it was Patches, she was hungry and waiting to be fed. “Hey Patches, are you hungry?” Dream asked his cat. Her ears perked up and she looked at him as if he just spoke perfect cat. He got up and picked Patches up and carried her to the kitchen. She meowed constantly as she waited for her food to be prepared, when Dream eventually placed her bowl on the ground she ate her food like she hadn’t been fed in years. It was times like these where Dream felt as if he lived a normal life where he wasn’t in love with his best friend. Yet alas, he was, madly in love with his best friend. Everyday when Dream got in a call with George he fell for him, more and more until the times where he thought he lived a normal life George would stumble into his mind. “Hey!” George said happily as Dream joined the call

“Hey” He replied with no emotion “What’s your problem?” George asked with a worried tone

“Nothing”

“Dream, I know you, what’s on your mind?”

“I’m fine, promise”

“Uh, ok. Anyways I was thinking,” George paused

“Thinking?”

“Yeah, thinking. Dream, we’ve been friends for 6 years.”

“What’s your point?”

“Do you remember when we promised to stay only friends?”

“Yes” Dream said as his heart began to beat faster

“I know you didn’t keep the promise.”

Dream’s stomach dropped, how did he know? Who told him? He had so many questions but instead replied with, “Wait, what?”

“Sapnap told me everything. He said he was tired of watching us stay friends when we’re ‘soulmates’, but I corrected him. I said we are, have always been and will always be strictly platonic.”

Rage, curiosity, fear, every emotion swirled through Dream’s veins as he processed what he had just been told. “Platonic?” He asked

“Platonic, like we promised.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Why, is that an issue?”

“No, not at all,” Dream assured  
“I have to go.” Soon followed

Many hours later Dream shut off his computer after editing the newest manhunt, he realized how flirtatious he was with George throughout the recording and it gave him butterflies. He knew he couldn’t do this forever. Dream stumbled downstairs desperate to find a distraction, he moped around as if he were in a trance, unaware of what was happening around him. A knock at his door took him out of his trance, confused he walked to the door, it was his mom. 

“Mom?”

Dream’s mom came in, disgusted, disappointed, and disturbed. She pressured Dream to clean his mess of a house as it smelled like a middle school gymnasium.

“When was the last time you cleaned? My God I can smell this pig stye from a mile away.”

“I’m sorry mom I’ve been to busy to clean.”

“There is no such thing as being to busy to clean.” His mom replied in a joking tone

“What can you possibly be ‘busy’ with, you’re a Minecraft YouTuber. You work at your own schedule and can choose when to work, so in your many hours of free time get your lazy butt off the couch and clean.”

“Ok ok, I’ll clean.”

“And I will help. You can never get anything done without me and I want to know why you’ve been distant and what you’re ‘busy’ with.”

For hours Dream and his mother vacuumed, dusted, organized, emptied, and freshened up Dream’s 2 bed 2 bath Florida home. In that time Dream told his mother everything, about George, his channel, future videos, his fears, and everything that has bothered him in the past year. His mom was astonished to find how much had been bothering her son. She didn’t know what advice to give she could only say, “Do what makes you happy, there is no other way to solve your problems. I know you and George have a past but there will never be a future if you’re not honest with each other.”

“Thanks mom, now my house is clean and I’ve been given wise advice.” Dream said as he giggled

“I’m going to go now, come over for dinner sometime soon, your brothers and sisters miss you.” She said as she walked out the door

“Ok, love you!”

“Love you too.”

Not even 5 minutes later Dream was back to reality, but he was sick of it. Dream didn’t want to be ‘platonic’ he wanted to be soulmates, just plain soulmates.  
———  
It had been weeks and Dream still hadn’t built up the confidence to speak to George about his true feelings. This was until one Friday, there was a storm outside, Dream got an idea. He called George and within seconds he answered, Dream went on for 5 minutes about how scary the storm was to receive pity from George. “Are you okay though Dream, you live in Florida so shouldn’t you be used to storms, what changed?”

Dream had no clue how to answer he didn’t plan for this, without a second thought he blurted out, “There is more thunder then usual I don’t know why but it’s scaring me.”

“Dream, this isn’t like you. What are you hiding? Is it what we talked about a few weeks ago, you’re crush? I know it’s awkward and that’s not going to change because there is something between us, but you and I both know and agreed to never be more then friends. This love you feel is one way, I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t even worried about that, I came to terms with our agreement a long time ago, I know that however much I want you I can’t have you. It hurts but I agree, it’s what needs to be done.” As Dream lied to his best friend about his true intentions he realized the terms he came to were if George had feelings for him, not the other way around, with a new sense of confidence Dream decided, he didn’t care about their rules he wanted more.

“Actually, George?”

“Yes?”

“There is something I want to talk about regarding our ‘situation’,”

“Oh?”

“I know you don’t feel the same way anymore but George, my feelings grow for you everyday. It’s been months and nothing has changed, I’m sick of being confided to being just friends. I want you to love me, what can I do to make you feel that way?”

-POV CHANGE- (George’s POV)

So many thoughts, indescribable feelings, what the fuck just happened. Dream just asked him how to make George fall in love with him, how do you answer that? Did George still have feelings for Dream? 

“Uhm, Im not sure. Dream, this is so random.”

“How?”

“I-“

“George, please, it’s all I want.”

“I have t-to go.”

“George, think about what I said, for me.”

“Uh I-“ He left the call.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GONNA BE ONE CONTINUOUS CHAPTER THAT WILL BE ADDED TO OVER TIME SO CHECK BACK EVERY COUPLE OF WEEKS AND THERE WILL BE MORE TO READ :)


End file.
